L'étudiant Beautrelet à l'ouvrage
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Par un concours de circonstances, Isidore Beautrelet rencontre le prince Sernine. Ou comment, une fois de plus, la curiosité d'Isidore le mène à une découverte qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.


**Attention : énormes SPOILERS pour l'** _ **Aiguille creuse**_ **et légers spoilers pour** _ **813\. La double vie d'Arsène Lupin**_

* * *

 **L'étudiant Beautrelet à l'ouvrage**

Tous ceux que Paris compte de gens bien informés savaient que le prince Sernine, les jours où il en avait le loisir, accordait audience en fin de matinée au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble, à l'angle du boulevard Haussmann et de la rue de Courcelles. Députés, avocats, épicières, manœuvres et jusqu'aux maraîchères de Malakoff, tous patientaient sur les banquettes tapissées d'une antichambre meublée avec goût, avant d'aller quémander au riche Russe, qui des conseils, qui un appui, qui de l'argent.

Non que le prince inclinât à une générosité universelle et indistincte, aveugle à la gradation des besoins ou à l'hétérogénéité des mœurs. Mais il s'intéressait – ou du moins il avait la réputation de s'intéresser – à votre cas sans se soucier de votre condition et il avait parfois congédié des prélats pour écouter charcutier et charcutière. Cette attitude lui avait valu le surnom de « Herlock Sholmès des philanthropes », octroyé pour la première fois dans les colonnes du _Petit Journal_ par un chroniqueur spirituel et à moitié mort d'ennui.

Isidore Beautrelet fondait ses espoirs sur ce trait de caractère, car depuis l'affaire de l'Aiguille creuse (dont la résolution tragique ne l'éclairait, en outre, pas nécessairement sous un jour favorable), il ne s'était guère attardé sur le devant de la scène, préférant au brillant des mondanités la rigueur d'une licence de philosophie. Son esprit inquisiteur, toutefois, ne cessait de l'attirer sur des chemins de traverse fort éloignés de la bibliothèque et quand il avait résolu le mystère du moment, quelquefois… il fallait encore agir.

Une institutrice au visage marbré de larmes fut appelée par le domestique du prince, puis ce fut le tour d'un marchand de couleurs, qui était pourtant arrivé bien après Isidore.

La pièce était déserte lorsqu'on l'invita enfin à pénétrer dans le cabinet de travail de Sernine.

L'homme était, sans doute, dans la seconde moitié de sa trentaine, tout son être empreint d'une énergie contenue. Il salua Beautrelet avec courtoisie et l'invita, assez abruptement, à exposer son problème.

Alors Isidore se lança, il raconta l'école et son imposture, comment Georges Récollet exploitait des enfants orphelins qui n'auraient pas dû être en âge de travailler, simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à faire enregistrer ses ateliers comme des lieux d'apprentissage. Il mentionna les subventions normalement accordés aux établissements pour rémunérer leurs professeurs, détournées pour enrichir des contremaîtres plus cruels que les matons du bagne. Il parla de la corruption des inspecteurs et des élus locaux, grassement payés pour fermer les yeux.

Il se savait bon orateur – un peu naïf, mais cela plaisait. Sernine l'écoutait avec attention et une intensité un peu déroutante, mais sans jamais intervenir. Il sembla à Isidore qu'il se retenait, presque comme s'il le guettait. Dans ses yeux luisaient un éclat froid, quoique sans méchanceté.

« Je m'adresse à vous car je manque des leviers nécessaires pour que cesse cette abomination, mais j'ai appris que vous aviez racheté l'usine du frère de M. Récollet, qui profitait pour sa part honteusement de la faute commise par certaines jeunes femmes, et soignait leurs fils sans père pour forcer ces pauvres mères à contracter une dette qu'elles se tuaient à rembourser.

‒ Et donc vous proposez, si je vous suis bien, que j'investisse dans la douteuse entreprise sur laquelle vous avez enquêté ? À quel motif ? Pour la France, peut-être ? »

Il résonnait dans cette dernière question une ironie que Beautrelet ne comprenait pas très bien. Sans doute, pour un émigré, le dévouement à la nation pouvait se teinter de nuances amères ? Mais un brin de sarcasme poli ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Il s'était présenté à l'épreuve du baccalauréat, après tout.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête. J'ai eu l'occasion d'examiner de mes propres yeux l'acte de rachat et j'ai pu constater que les conditions dont vous avez bénéficié étaient, pardonnez ma franchise, excessivement avantageuses. »

Bien carré dans son fauteuil, Sernine, le visage impassible, ne réagit point à cette insinuation, le forçant à poursuivre.

« J'espérais que les informations que, je présume, vous détenez sur le sieur Charles Récollet, informations d'une nature assez compromettantes pour qu'elles l'aient contraint à brader son vil patrimoine, concernent aussi d'assez près les affaires de son frère Georges. Si c'était le cas, j'en appellerais à votre dignité d'homme et à l'exercice de votre compassion, dont je connais quelques exemples, afin que vous me communiquiez les éléments requis, ou bien que vous preniez vous-mêmes en charge les démarches que la loi et la morale nous commandent d'accomplir. »

Presque un sourire, quelque chose de très mince, flotta sur les lèvres du prince, avant d'être chassé la seconde suivante.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ces documents – s'ils existent ! – accablants pour l'un des frères, le seront aussi pour l'autre ? »

Sur ce sujet, la réponse d'Isidore était toute prête :

« Les déplorables ressemblances entre leurs deux gagne-pains sont trop manifestes pour ne rien signifier. Au moins à leurs débuts, ils ont dû s'entraider. »

Sernine hocha doucement la tête. Étrangement, Isidore eut la vague impression que l'aristocrate était fier de voir son interlocuteur parvenu à pareille conclusion.

« Je vois que ce n'est pas un hasard qui vous a permis de déjouer les intrigues de Lupin, Monsieur Beautrelet. Votre perspicacité vous honore, une fois de plus. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, parut sonder encore une fois la figure franche et déterminée d'Isidore. Puis il se décida, ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau en chêne, en sortit un bloc de papier et traça quelques lignes d'une écriture inclinée et nerveuse. Il tendit la feuille à Beautrelet, qui la saisit et la parcourut avidement. Une simple adresse, suivie d'une signature. Isidore lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« L'avocat que vous trouverez à cette adresse, maître Pollens, vous fournira sur présentation de cette signature tous les papiers dont vous aurez besoin pour, disons, persuader Georges Récollet. »

Isidore avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher, sa visite au prince se terminait sur une victoire et cependant, maintenant qu'arrivait le moment de prendre congé, il se sentait déstabilisé par l'efficacité quasi brusque de Sernine. Comme si confusément, au fond de lui, il attendait plus de cette rencontre.

Son hésitation n'échappa pas au prince.

« Eh quoi, tu pensais que je les gardais dans ma poche, ces papiers ? »

Isidore tressaillit. Le ton, tout à coup, si jeune et insolent… Le tutoiement, d'autorité et de désinvolture… Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Pendant des mois, il s'était attendu à ce que Lupin surgît, au détour d'une rue, à une sortie de classe, chez le boulanger… À tout moment, un être ordinaire, camarade, professeur, mendiant, pouvait se révéler n'être qu'un énième avatar du grand cambrioleur, venu, pour on ignorait quelle combine, se jouer de vous… Mais Lupin jamais n'avait réapparu. On l'avait dit mort. Beautrelet s'était refusé à l'envisager et pourtant il avait accepté la disparition de cet homme insaisissable, l'effacement de l'individu devant la légende.

Et voilà qu'après deux ans ! Ici ! Là !

Lupin, sous les traits de Paul Sernine – et l'évidence de l'anagramme enfin percuta Isidore – n'altéra en rien sa physionomie : il avait conscience d'avoir donné au jeune homme un indice suffisant.

Des images revinrent à l'esprit d'Isidore, de Valmeras tenant avec tant d'amour la main de Raymonde, de Lupin portant sur son épaule sa bien-aimée morte si brutalement, morte pour lui. Des morts trop lourds étouffaient dans sa gorge, compressés par des sentiments trop vifs et trop complexes.

Sernine avait détourné le regard. Il sonna et ordonna à son valet, la voix grave, mais bizarrement paisible, de raccompagner Isidore à la sortie.

Isidore accepta cette pudeur comme une grâce.

* * *

 **La détermination de Beautrelet et les drames de Lupin doivent tout à la chronique de Maurice Leblanc.**


End file.
